Well Then
by TeenagedDerp
Summary: Things get interesting when the gang heads over to Mr. Smoothy. Includes Stressed Out!Gwen, Dumb girls, and crossovers with hispanic nanite heroes.


**I don't own Ben Ten. Like at all. It belongs to those epic MOA guys.**

Ben, Gwen, and Kevin happily followed their daily routine of quick stops at Mr. Smoothy. The green and black machine expertly parked in 'their' parking space with a precision that only every day stops would create. Gwen jerked the door handle and placed one panty-hosed leg on the sidewalk. She pulled out her hair tie and shook her fiery red mane before fully stepping out of the car and to her boyfriend, Kevin Levin's, side.

Her cousin, world famous super duper epic mega awesome star, Ben Tennyson clawed his way out of the backseat in what could only be described as a less than graceful manner, resulting in what one would call a face plant. Gwen and Kevin giggled at the sight of the red faced Ben desperately trying to dust himself off and stand up at the same time. "Now," he replied, "Who's up for a dark chocolate carrot smoothie?"

Gwen let out a groan, "You're so weird." Ben merely shrugged.

"Yet you love me anyway." The group approached the counter and after receiving their order, Kevin's being a strawberry, Gwen's a blueberry, and Ben's dark chocolate carrot, the group sat at what they liked to call 'their table', three rows from the front, two tables to the left.

The three idly chit-chatted about their day, and as Ben was just finishing up an epic tale of his fan girl exploits, Kevin noticed something peculiar. He hunched down, making his eyes level just above Ben's shoulder.

Gwen scootched closer to her boyfriend and placed her chin on his shoulder. "What are we looking at, exactly?" She felt her eyes glow a soft pink in color as she searched through other customer's auras. Ben raised a brow at the glowing-eyed Gwen and her still-staring boyfriend.

He tried to turn around but was stopped by a sharp "no" from Kevin. The raven haired boy immediately perked up. "Crap, crap, crap. She's coming this way!"

Gwen pushed him away and put both hands on her hips. "She?"

Exasperated, Ben set down his smoothie and threw both hands up in the air. "What the heck is going on!" In response, Kevin slowly pointed to the table of giggling girls sitting behind the trio. One with obviously black dyed hair stood up and fixed her too-short white shorts. The mystery girl removed her lip ring and began to walk over.

Kevin leaned over towards Ben and quietly began to explain, "I saw them keep looking this way. It kind of freaked me out."

"And?"

"That's it."

The brown-haired boy's mouth dropped. "You mean to tell me that the whole reason you went all 'super spy' was because a bunch of girls were looking this way?"

"…Yes?" Kevin took a long sip of his smoothie before offering a good natured smile at Gwen.

The red head shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand any of you. At all." They were interrupted when the mystery girl slid in the seat beside Ben and hooked her arm in the crook of his.

"Hi! My name is like Miranda and I was just wondering if you were that 'Ben Ten' guy?" Her black hair bobbed in its pony-tail as she carried on the conversation happily.

"Yeah, that's me." Ben gave off a sheepish smile and tried to pry his arm out of her iron grip. _She's like some sort of Chinese finger trap! Every time I try to pull away, she holds on tighter! _

"Oh wow, I've never talked to a celebrity before!" She latched on tighter to Ben's arm, ignoring Gwen and Kevin's existence at the table. "Tell me Mr. Celebrity, do you have a girlfriend?"

Gwen felt her patience snap like a thread. Thinking of Julie, she blurted out, "Yes. Yes he does."

"Oh…like sorry. I didn't know you two were like, together or anything."

The red head felt like slamming her head into the table in front of her. _Not me, you idiot! _Kevin, sensing Gwen's rising aggression, reached over and squeezed her hand under the table. He was met with a grip that could have easily broken any normal man's hand. "I'm his cousin."

The girl released her death grip on Ben's arm. "Isn't that like illegal? You're not supposed to date your cousin. I would know because my uncle's a cop."

All she offered in return to Miranda was a blank stare. She squeezed Kevin's hand, slid out of the booth, and slowly began what seemed to her a mile long trek to Kevin's car. Miranda watched the two leave then snuggled up to Ben once more. "What a bunch of weirdoes. Now that that they're gone, we can-"

"Now that they're gone, I am too." He pushed off Miranda, who was practically in his lap now, and headed outside towards the black and green car with the revved up engine. He opened the passenger door and plopped down in the seat. "Well then…" He said as he turned around to face his red headed cousin who was currently staring up at the roof in the backseat. "You aren't going to explode, are you?" He was met with silence from behind and to his left. "Oh my god, you are."

Gwen held up two fingers. "Two words, stu-pid." She said lowering each finger for each syllable.

Kevin laughed, "Couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

><p>With past events out of their minds, the trio headed for the nearby oil rigs. The sky was a strange mixture of blacks, pinks, and purple hues. They had just recently recieved a call from Paradox that they were needed. Two cars, one the familiar green with black stripes and the other, a sleek looking all black machine outlined in green, pulled up. Gwen and Kevin hopped out of the first while Ben emerged from the second. A tall tree like alien was growling and thrashing at the rigs.<p>

Ben ran out towards the creature, ignoring the strange white light that was being emmited from the clouds. He shuffled through the ultimatrix, trying to find his go-to alien. He slammed down the watch and was consumed by green bubbles, and where a young boy once stood, there was a huge orange dinosaur like creature. "Humungousaur!" it bellowed.

By this time, the white light had grown almost twice it's size and swelling with energy, began to spark, sending streaks across the sky.

Humungousuar dashed toward the ugly alien, but was suddenly blinded by what looked like a lightning strike. Gwen and Kevin were knocked back by the force in which it struck the ground and when the lights faded and teh dust cleared, Gwen and Kevin looked up to see the creature...and their friend gone.

* * *

><p>When the light died down for Ben,all he saw was a lean Hispanic boy with huge orange metal fists heading his way.<p>

**AN: Thank you, thank you! This is actually my very first Ben 10 Fanfiction, and this idea came to me earlier this morning. Miranda is based on this girl that I know who acts the EXACT same way. I also had planned for Gwen's two words to be "Dumb B*tch", but...since I'm not one who curses, It just didn't feel right. But if they sound better than what I put down, then by my guest and substitute the words. **

**And yes, the second part is based on the crossover, because all I can think of when I think of Ben 10 is the freakin' crossover. That and I'm a huge fan of Generator Rex(check out my page and you'll see that's the only other show I write for on here). Anyways, read and review!**


End file.
